


Silver Rainbow

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Genesis (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Two horny boys stuck in a car.
Relationships: Tony Banks/Mike Rutherford, Tony Banks/Peter Gabriel, implied
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Silver Rainbow

Summertime. The boys were all out on the road again, traveling down the California coast in a little black rent-a-car, heading towards the tropical seaside resort they were vacationing at. Steve was driving, Phil was in the front passenger seat, and Tony found himself sandwiched between his two lovers: Mike and Peter. The Charterhouse Trio had now turned into a bizarre love triangle of sorts, with Mike fucking Tony and Tony fucking Peter. Sometimes at the same time. It was a strange affair, one that Phil and Steve stayed out of as much as possible (although Phil had been eyeing Peter a bit...)

Phil complained about how hungry he was and if they could stop somewhere for fish and chips. Steve said that Americans don’t typically eat fish and chips, but they could stop for a burger instead and so he pulled into a McDonald's parking lot. Tony rolled his eyes. McDonalds? Of all places? He was not stooping down to this level. He stayed in the car as the others got out.

“Aren't you coming with us, Tony?” Mike said, a bit concerned.

“No. I’m not hungry,” Tony said. “You can go on without me.”

Mike shrugged. “Suit yourself.” And off he went to join Steve and Phil.

Peter however hopped back in the car and slammed the door shut. Tony looked at him, a bit puzzled. “Why aren't you going in?”

“I didn't want to leave you all by yourself,” Peter said as he scooted his butt right into Tony's lap. “It seemed a bit rude to do that.”

“No really, you don't need to stay.” But secretly Tony wanted him to stay. He just had a habit of playing hard to get sometimes.

“Oh hush. I know how much you’ve been wanting this, being between Mike and I for hours…”

Peter ran his hands up under Tony's sweater, his fingers fiddling his nipples. Tony let out a groan but tried to retain his composure. He grabbed Peter roughly by his hips. Peter hissed and Tony loosened his grip somewhat. “Naughty boy…” Peter whispered, licking his lips.

Their lips crashed together, tongues entering each other’s mouths in a frenzy, sliding over top of each other, exchanging their saliva. Tony loved kissing Peter. It was almost like kissing a beautiful woman. Not that Tony didn't enjoy men in their own right but Peter was a special blend of androgyny that really enticed and excited him. He felt his erection tenting in his jeans and rubbing against Peter's own growing bulge.

Peter separated from Tony's face to gasp for air. He smiled, feeling Tony’s cock rise. “Ah, I knew you were horny too. Let's take care of this shall we?”

Peter lifted his ass up to allow Tony to unzip his pants and push them halfway down his legs. Peter pulled his own trousers all the way off (that slut) and straddled Tony's hips once more, their cocks rubbing against each other in a slow tango.

“Look Tony, the penises are kissing.”

“Shut up.”

Taking one hand, Tony wrapped his fingers around both cocks and started jerking them both off, the combined friction from the dicks rubbing against each other and the hand around them sending them to a realm of pleasure that was more intense than anything they had ever experienced before.

Peter kissed Tony again, ferociously like an animal, biting down on his lip, not hard enough to draw blood but definitely hard enough to leave a bruise. Peter moaned into Tony’s mouth, bouncing up and down in his lap, his dick wildly rubbing against Tony's. Tony almost couldn't control it in his grip.

A loud *SMACK* sounded in the tight space as Tony slapped Peter’s ass. “Sit still,” he hissed at the frontman. “I’ll handle this.” He grasped Peter’s dick firmly, squeezing it like he was juicing a lemon. Peter cried out in a slight bit of pain.

“Too harsh, too harsh!”

Tony smirked. “I thought you were a painslut though? Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft on me.” He smacked Peter’s ass again and continued to jerk them both off. By now the heat growing in their loins had become unbearable and Tony could sense that they were both about to cum soon. He quickened up the pace, his hand moving ever more erratically, and looked up at Peter, his shaven spot/forehead wet and glistening with sweat that was dripping down his pretty, effeminate face.

They both came at the same time, the semen spilling out on tonys belly and chest and staining his sweater. They both sat there without speaking for quite some time, panting to catch their breath, until Peter finally got off Tony’s lap and sat next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. It was a nice, peaceful moment, basking in the afterglow. But it didn’t last long as Peter noticed movement by the entrance of McDonalds.

“Shit! They’re coming!” They both hurridely pulled their pants back on and Peter grabbed some paper towels from the glove compartment to wipe off the cum from Tony’s jumper as best he could.

Of course, when Steve entered the car and saw the two boys, their hair messed up, faces sweaty, and the faint scent of body odor in the air, he already knew what was up. “Did you two have fun?”

“Oh yes, Steve!” Peter said. “Tony showed me this new game and it was quite exhilarating!” Tony buried his face in his palms in shame. They literally just had sex in a car like a couple of horny teenagers and everyone knew it. How undignified. He’d never hear the end of this.

“Did he now? How interesting…” Steve unlocked the front passenger door for Phil and put the key in the ignition.

Mike got in the back next to Tony. “Tony, are you alright mate? You look like you're coming down with a fever…”

“I’m fine,” said Tony, red-faced and clearly infuriated. “I’m completely fine.”

Mike looked over at Peter who gave him a knowing wink. This was gonna be a long drive...


End file.
